


Setting The Perfect Example:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Breakfast, Children, Chores, Consensual, Daughters, Established Relationship, Family, Food, General, Happy, Healthy, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mornings, Quality Time, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash, Sons, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7913704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: The Boys were surprised that Grace could cook, & could cook well, What does she tell them, when she introduces healthy way of eating?, Stay Tuned, & Find out, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Setting The Perfect Example:

*Summary: The Boys were surprised that Grace could cook, & could cook well, What does she tell them, when she introduces healthy way of eating?, Stay Tuned, & Find out, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

Grace Williams was busy humming to herself, as she was making breakfast for her family, so they can start the day off right, She was so happy for this quiet time, before they go off & do their normal routine, & then come home again, & have that quality time again, just the four of them, They love it, & hope to keep it up, til Grace leaves for college, & start her new life, but she doesn't want to think about it now. "There, All done", as she was satisfied with her results, & set the table nicely, & waited for her family to come down.

 

Her Stepfather, aka Pop, Commander Steve McGarrett came into the kitchen, his lover, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, & son, Charles "Charlie" William Edwards came in following him, The Seal asked with a smile, "What is all of this, Gracie ?", he indicated to the neatly set table, The Young Girl said with a smile, as she answered his question, as she indicated for the three of them to sit down, & enjoy what she meant.

 

"I made us an awesome breakfast, using the 5 a day of fruits & veggies rule, Charlie, I want you to try a little bit of fruit & veggies, If you eat it all, I got a little surprise for you, okay ?", The Little Boy smiled adoringly at his big sister, "Yes, Grace", "Good Boy", Grace said smiling, as she ruffled her brother's bed hair. She served him a small bowl of mixed fruit, & veggies. They ate the first course, & then she had waffles all set up for them, Grace was pleased to see that Charlie ate everything, & he asked, "Grace, Can I have my surprise ?, Can I have a Waffle Sandwich, please ?", She was so pleased that he remembered his manners.

 

"It's funny that you said that, Kiddo, You are getting exactly that", & she sets the waffles down in front of their spots, & Charlie lets out a cheer, & they ate finishing up their wonderful breakfast, Then Grace said with a smile, & a hand out to her little brother, "Come on, Charlie, I will help you get ready for preschool", & they went upstairs, while the couple did a quick cleanup, & the children came down, ready to go, They locked up, & were on their way to start the day.

 

Grace went ahead to help her brother into the truck, & get them all settled, Steve stopped his lover & partner, saying with a smile, "We are setting the perfect example, We should be proud", Danny said with a smirk, "I am definitely proud, **_So_** damn proud of our daughter, She just wants to make sure that we are all taken care of," The Navy Seal said agreeing, "Especially, Her little brother, who she loves to pieces", He kisses him,  & said, "Let's go, Before Grace drives off, & leaves us", Danny gives him a kiss this time, & they went to the truck to join their children, & left their wonderful home, & went to start their day officially.

 

The End.


End file.
